Gotcha
by Aria Gaile
Summary: The game was simple, really. Nightwing had to use his prowess and ingenious stealth tactics to find Raven and if he did, he could kiss her before the timer ran out. Any way he wished. -Oneshot.


_2 minutes & 00 seconds remaining_

She gripped the bar tightly and drew in hot, raspy breaths as she wiped her lips dry of his saliva. The sweat under her turtleneck was disgusting yet arousing at the same and as Raven stared into the dark of the warehouse with her amethyst eyes, she wanted nothing more than to get away. But she had to buy her time. The air was pregnant with anticipation and excitement - but excrutiating wait, she had to endure.

It was ridiculous, really. Everything was silent, still, like death had walked over the abandoned grounds. And yet, her heartbeat was a tassa drum. _Bum-be-de-bum, be-de-bum, be-de-bum._ Everything pounded inside her, making it impossible to find peace.

But she had to try, so she sucked in a breath and let it out, slowly. Painstakingly slow. Because it meant she had to be at it again.

_1 minute & 37 seconds remaining_

Raven squeezed the iron bar one last time for shamefully, funny, good luck. She pulled up from the guard rail and began to sweep into a fast stride towards the bottom of its stairs. She could only crouch, flying was out of the question lest her cover be blown.

When she reached the bottom with grace and a brief mental pat-on-the-back, she made a quick twist to dive behind it and saved herself some seconds to come up with a plan of action. The thrill of arousal he left on her was slowly being replaced with genuine nervousness.

_Where to go? How to the hell get there? _She bit her lip, still tasting him there, before reaching for the jewel of her cloak's clasp. She un-clipped it and let it fall to the floor in a soft-rumpled _flump._

_1 minute & 23 seconds remaining_

_Oh shit,_ she mentally cursed,_ I hope that wasn't too loud for him to notice!_ With the instinct and prowess of the crime fighter she was, she made off into a silent sprint, using her powerful legs to control her steps and agility beneath the construction apparatus. Her cloak wasn't slowing her down anymore and she felt herself move quicker.

_Stay low to the ground! The harder it is for him to find you, the faster you'll make the clock run out! _She thanked Azar that the lunar cycle fell on a new moon and that Mother Nature was kind enough to give her cloud cover this night.

When a patch of thin shadow crossed into her path of pitch-blackness giving enough light to have her noticed, Raven twisted around it. Like a ballerina she dipped and jumped on the ball of her foot to narrowly avoid it whilst she lose her momentum if she came to a complete stop to dodge. But when the patches became too much and she realised she would never sidestep them all without making some kind of shuffle or sound, Raven grunted and clutched an iron balcony, where workers looked out from for supervision, a few inches above her. She proceeded to pull herself up with slight ease and controlled breaths.

_1 minute & 02 seconds remaining_

When she was over, Raven immediately dropped into another crouch and proceeded to edge slowly along the path, one leg creeping tauntingly before the other. If she wasn't hiding, she might say the movement made her feel sexy, creeping like a long, black cat in the dark.

_Yeah, but not half the cat that h-! _She stops the thought as she goes to stand up quickly to climb another set of iron bars leading to the third level of the construction skeleton. With both feet on the small ledge they create, Raven climbs five and steps onto a sturdy, horizontal concrete beam that meet the floors halfway. But she doesn't even press both her feet on it to realise that it is a terrible place to proceed walking on.

_You're the stalkee, Raven! _she berates herself. _Not the stalker! Get off befo-!_ And before she can even fully sweep the high-risen iron playground with her purple eyes for a potentially better objective, she sees white.

Eerie white. The white of his domino mask in the shadows. And she bolts.

_00 minutes & 44 seconds remaining_

The mask is gone in a blink as he chases after her shaken form.

He swept into a crouch, his feet like cat paws and the material of his suit decreasing wind resistance. He grips two metal bars of a ladder and climbs, heart pounding and devilish smirk never leaving his handsome features.

Gripping the last of the remaining fourth bar, he twists his body with grace to the side and swings the momentum of his well-defined torso over the side of the ladder. He is airbourne with the rush of adrenaline that comes with it. Then just as quick, his two strong hands grip the ledge of the metal balcony and he flips soundlessly over.

Raven is at the end of the beam and flips down into the shadows below. But his human eyes see all, even in this darkness.

_00 minutes & 38 seconds remaining_

Dick started into a silent run before he performed a perfect, graceful handspring and flipped soundlessly over the other side and flexed out a birdarang, black as his costume, before pocketing it back quickly as gravity started to pull him down. In such a confined place like this, there were too many obstacles for him to smack into if he was mid-air. After landing on his feet, he rolled over his shoulder, effectively transferring the momentum and the energy that was used for his jump to transfer to the roll.

When he raised his head from his crouch, he watched with hungry eyes as Raven's long purple hair billowed out behind her in the distance. He smirked and began the chase, knowing full well he'd catch up to her. She performed a graceful wall-run, using one foot to walk on the wall, pushing herself away from it to catch an unknown ledge on the opposite of the wall he didn't even see.

_Naughty, naughty, Raven!_ he mused. _You aren't supposed to use your powers, sixth-sense spacial awareness included! _

_00 minutes & 34 seconds remaining_

Dick didn't follow her and instead sprinted for the wall at the end and executed a silent wall climbup, using the playground-grey metal fence of one side and the brick wall of another. He kicked the brick wall for opposite momentum to reach up higher on the fence and with an equal push, he grabbed the ledge of the brick wall, climbing up and keeping his hands straight to avoid losing all the power he held.

__00 minutes & 30 seconds remaining__

When he got over, he didn't even need to look up to trust his instincts for where she went. The thrill of the chase was returning. His gums grew wet but his lips were dry and a shiver of excitement surged through him. The tiny red light of the timer at his waist was twinkling like a Christmas light before his mask. He craned his neck to release the stress of the run and climbs and flipped his bangs out of his view with anxiety. Then he ran again.

At the end of the ledge, he caught a long bar, connected and running close to the ground, and with the gift of the circus child he was, made a flip around it once and dropped into a crouch. He froze for a moment, looking like a gargoyle in the dark. Perfect, unmoving, deliciously taut with firm muscle and mind. Then in a flash he was gone.

Before Raven knew it, an unknown, incredible force gripped her wrists tightly and plowed her roughly to the wall.

_00 minutes & 27 seconds remaining_

"Woah, how did-"

She lost her words and breath as Dick silenced her with his lips.

"Shut up," Dick said in between gasps. "You're wasting my precious time."

_00 minutes & 23 seconds remaining_

Before Raven could surrender to the moist heat he was extrapolating, he lifted his head from hers tauntingly slow with a smirk, making her beg for a return.

"And are you even _trying?_" he grinned as he licked his lips, "_Too easy_."

And they were at it again, hands and hair and tongues all over the place.

_00 minutes & 18 seconds remaining_

Dick thrust her against the wall forcefully, trying to press and grind his hard physique into her soft, curvaceous body as his eyes shut in pleasure with the claiming of her lips in his. He couldn't help the heat and arousal that swirled around him and begun to move his hips in a slow circular motion against hers. His nether regions were beginning to feel to tight and achingly overwhelmed.

_00 minutes & 15 seconds remaining_

Raven didn't fight it, didn't argue, didn't say a word except for the small, sexy mewl that escaped in the back of her throat and make her feel hot all over. He was setting her fire and her core was rising in energy as she smiled teasingly into his mouth and felt him do the same. She left out a satisfied sigh as she grabbed fistfuls of his ebony hair. The things he was doing to her without actually penetrating her sexually...

_Well, technically, _she amused herself, _if his mouth doesn't count, and it should. Azar, it should!_

She felt him grab her long, purple hair and roll it sensually between her skull and his palms as he savored a long kiss to the sweaty skin exposed above the edge of her turtleneck. Disgust went out the window. She craned her neck out sideways. There was only want for more.

_00 minutes & 10 seconds remaining_

"Rae..." Dick breathed out her name from above her neck, liking the better access. He bit gently and she moaned softly.

_00 minutes & 9 seconds remaining_

"Rae..." he said again. But she only sighed and dropped her hands from his hair and moved them slowly over the expanse of his Nightwing costume, trying to feel every muscle, pec, and ab his Adonis build had graced him with. She pressed her lips to his to silence him, sucking his skin like the demoness she sometimes prided herself as.

_00 minutes & 6 seconds remaining_

He felt her hands go lower before they stopped and played at his hip, making slow circles at his pelvis and having him shiver. Raven was the only woman who would ever have him feeling like being at top human physique wasn't enough to shield his weaknesses. And then her fingers rose up.

_00 minutes & 3 seconds remaining_

"Raven!" he cried breathlessly as he lifted his mouth from hers, making the satisfying _chsk! _sound of lips parting, and stared at her wide-eyed. But it was too late.

_00 minutes & 1 second remaining_

It beeped crazily, breaking the sensual silence that engulfed them for the last two minutes. The red light flashed at Dick's waist, illuminating a tiny red light onto his and Raven's face momentarily.

_00 minutes & 0 seconds remaining_

The image of a naughty nightclub corner with him and his succubus erupted in his mind. But before he could entertain the idea, she'd already hit Restart on the timer. Raven let go of him and began to melt into the wall behind her out of his touch. Her sweating figure, flushed cheeks, sex-hair, and swollen lips began to look distorted in a cool air of black energy against the concrete interior.

"Time's up. Time for round three," she purred as her head vanished like a face behind a veil. Dick slammed his palms on either side of her transparent-translucent figure in the place just where her body had been. Yet her voice still echoed in the air around him.

"But this time, I'll make you work it."

And he smirked, bolting away from the wall. The game had begun again.

_2 minutes & 00 seconds remaining._

_-x-_

* * *

><p>AN: Oh my goodness, I loved this idea, yes I did! Nightwing using his stealth skills to catch down-powered demoness Raven in the dark - loved it! This is actually my first ever 'hot-n-heavy' fic (if it can be even categorized as one) and I almost died from the pride of writing it. _I feel like you can't call yourself a true writer until you've at least attempted a mature-fic_! Yeah sure it's not a sex-fic and while I'm still stumped as to what rating this is defined as, it was fun to write and maybe I'll dish out a few more like this before I actually start hitting the real M-rating stories.

_Inspired by **Amongst-Azarath** and our brief discussions on dark-Robins and delicious hanky-panky possibilities_ - oh gosh people, not what you think! :D Get your mind of the-! ...well, actually that's like, completely irrelevant here lol!

Now did you like? ;) Lemme know! _Same thing as the last fic, one-word review, at least!_ Otherwise I won't bother to share with you the rest of the dark ideas I still have/want to write about RavenRobin. I may just go to ...LJ and never tell you my alias. Ultimatum: We'll see by next Friday.


End file.
